A microsecond is enough to loose him
by Annie Park
Summary: "Mikey was his center; where he could hold on. He was what could fill him and could break him." Raph's P.O.V. INCLUYE TRADUCCIÓN EN ESPAÑOL.


**A MICROSECOND IS ENOUGH FOR LOSING HIM**

 **By Annie Park.**

 **N/A:** Hey! Annie here! I was watching the episode of the Aeons and decided to create... whatever it is this. I was watching the episode and I realized two things:

A. Mikey and Raph are the pairing that discussed more in this episode, if you do not count Donnie and Casey, and that makes me think that probably it means that those two are who have more bonding together, as I understand the hostile environment of the planet. I can't explain, and I do not know if it's true, it is likely to I am blinded by my love.

B. When Raph pushes Mike and breaks his space helmet, seriously I could see his fear of losing him. That is, his eyes literally sparkled panic. Especially because all that remains of the episode tries to protect him every moment, and that actually has an attack anger with Donnie for doing think that Mikey could die from lack of oxygen. But, this is a little of my view on the case.

Thank you for reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT.

* * *

Donnie used to say, all the time, that a split second, really was huge. Of course, Raphael never believed in the speech "a millisecond is much more important than a second in the continuum space-time, blah, blah". Actually, after years of living with the genius, Raph had learned to disconnect himself after six words spoken in _Donnie-language_. But this time, he had to agree.

One millisecond, even half of half of a half a millisecond, was extremely important. That was nearly the amount of time in which his brain stopped working.

"MIKEY!" He shouted.

Raphael recalls the face of Mikey in the dark maelstrom of his mind. Maybe if he does not remember, the moment would be much less frightening, but actually does; he remember it, and the moment only becomes more frightening as it passes each fraction of second.

Mikey's eyes had jumped on his head, huge like two spheres, and the innocent blue that divided them had no joy feature that graced them. In them was a deep and almost hurtful fear that permeated Raph to the bone. All Mikey's face had turned and changed in a second. And what was far worse, in his eyes there was no only fear or panic, there was pain. Raphael wanted, with all his strength, erase the memory of his mind, but something keeps it alive, hot and toxic in the depths of his memory. And every time he closes his eyes, he can't stop seeing Mikey, the little, annoying and sweet Mikey, sucking air, with force, and inhale with a panic attack; he can't stop watching him squirm in the middle of the floor, taking his face in his hands and screaming as if he were really suffering.

He had not wanted to do that to him. Not really. It was that stupid planet and all that stupid stuff around him.

Raphael hated that planet. He hated space. He hated to hurt his brothers. He hated to hurt Mikey. _Mikey,_ which, even stupid, irritating and ridiculous might be, was his light.

Raphael was resentful, and Mikey did not help much. That planet had emptied over him a wave of dark and harmful anger, and when Mike had exploded... well, he had exploded too.

Michelangelo had pushed him, tired of his jokes, and Raphael could not hear much when he began to see red and feel the blood pounding in his ears. Who thought was he, after all? _He_ was wrong, not Raphael.

The fight had brought havoc as well. Nobody was at its maximum potential, shortsighted by the gloomy environment of the planet; and when Mike had hit him with his weapons, he didn't think rationally. Now remember the blow was not serious, hadn't left marks and remaining pain, and now he can't know why he was so angry.

He had not thought clearly. That tells his mind. He had not reasoned, only shouted, felt fury inside his body, and heat tingling in his fists by the desire to beat him.

He pushed him, hard.

He pushed his fists against him, damaged in anger, and the next second everything was destroyed.

Michelangelo lurched forward, turned and fell on a space rock. Actually, it would not have been so bad if it had not happened what happened next. Mike's hull began to fragment. Hairline cracks ran along the glass, until it finally broke.

There was a fragment, one small, fleeting and obtuse (probably half of half of half), microsecond in his brain stopped working. The anger was gone from his body, hot and toxic as if it was smoke... as if it had never been there; and left him blank.

His brain stopped working to realize the seriousness of the facts. There was no oxygen there; the air in the atmosphere would kill Mikey in a second. Raphael had looked a million cheap movies where the villain or even the hero, died when his head exploded dramatically in the space. That would happen to Mike.

Raphael looked at him, feeling the breath freeze in his throat, and watched him scream for oxygen.

Raphael looked at him. In those films of poor quality, that was fun. But at that time, with Mikey screaming for his life, there was not a hint of fun. Not a single minimum hint of fun. And although he wanted lie to himself, see Mikey while the head will explode in the air was not making him laugh. It was going to destroy him, in billions of fragments that air would take.

He shouted his name, but does not remember. He tore the throat, opened his eyes too much and felt a visceral fear kill neurons as he rocked forward, stretching his arms without take nothing but cold air. He felt a panic toxic burn his body to look at his brother there.

And then, Michelangelo had drawn a breath before smiling relieved and shout: "Dudes! We can breathe here! It's cool!"

And although Mikey was alive, despite the relief and almost insane joy growing inside him because his brother had not died, he was furious.

Maybe it was not exactly anger, but something inside him broke; something warm bubbling in his chest broke into a million little pieces. Because he had never felt so weak. He had never felt so vulnerable before.

He stumbled angrily toward the front, with a tingle that was hurtful in the stomach, and pulled his helmet to Donatello. "Ya said we could not breathe in here, ya idiot!" He shouted, shaking.

 _I thought Mikey was dead!_ He wanted to spit, but he did not.

Now looks at Mike laugh at the television screen, so small, fragile and innocent, and knows what went broke within him. He knows what it was that went to pieces at the thought that he would die. He never admit it out loud, but Mike was a part of him. Certain part of Mikey lived _inside_ him, and cause a huge and painful void if he were no longer there. Mikey was his center. Mikey was where he could hold on. He was what could fill him and could break him.

And what was worse, a microsecond was enough to lose Mikey.

* * *

 **Weeeell. I liked it, actually. I would like to know your opinion, pleeease.**

 **Huh! and for fans of "Kisses," which I really do not think they are many, of course I will continue with this project. It's almost finished the third chapter, just missing some adjustments and translation! Personally I liked it a lot, I think it's more cloying than the others were, haha.**

 **And... oh yeah! I have a project in mind that I love completely. About TMNT and the truth is great and grand and I think that is the most complete as I have worked, but still lacks to be finished, so leave you waiting for the big surprise. I swear that I love this idea and I am working very hard on it, so I'd love to you read it that when I post it here.**

 **I love you guys! Review!**

* * *

 **T-R-A-D-U-C-C-I-Ó-N**

* * *

 **UN MICROSEGUNDO ES SUFICIENTE PARA PERDERLO**

 **By Annie Park.**

 **N/A:** ¡Hey! ¡Annie aquí! Estaba viendo el episodio de los Eones y decidí crear… lo que sea que sea esto. Estaba observando el episodio y me di cuenta de dos cosas:

a. Mikey y Raph son los que más discuten en este episodio, si no contamos a Donnie y Casey, y eso me hace pensar que probablemente eso quiera decir que son los que tienen más unión entre sí, según comprendo es el entorno hostil del planeta. No sé explicarlo, y tampoco sé si sea cierto, es muy probable que esté algo ciega por mi amor.

b. Cuando Raph empuja a Mike y le rompe el casco espacial, en serio pude ver su miedo a perderlo. Es decir, sus ojos literalmente brillaban de pánico. Sobre todo porque todo lo que resta del episodio intenta protegerlo a cada momento, y porque en realidad tiene un ataque de ira sobre Donnie por hacerlo pensar que Mikey podía morir por falta de oxígeno. Pero bien, esto es un poco mi punto de vista sobre el caso.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No poseo TMNT.

* * *

Donnie solía decir, todo el tiempo, que una fracción de segundo, en realidad era enorme. Claro que Raphael nunca creyó en el discurso "un milisegundo es mucho más importante que un segundo en el continuo espacio-tiempo, blah, blah". Realmente, después de años viviendo con el genio, Raph había aprendido a desconectarse después de seis palabras pronunciadas en idioma-Donnie. Pero esta vez, tuvo que darle la razón.

Un milisegundo, incluso la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de un milisegundo, era sumamente importante. Que fue prácticamente la cantidad de tiempo en la que su cerebro dejó de funcionar.

"¡MIKEY!" gritó.

Raphael recuerda, en el oscuro torbellino de su mente, la cara de Mikey. Tal vez si no la recordara, el momento sería mucho menos aterrador, pero en realidad lo hace; lo recuerda, y el momento sólo se torna más aterrador a medida que pasa cada fracción de segundo.

Los ojos de Mikey habían saltado sobre su cabeza, enormes como dos esferas, y el azul inocente que se repartía en ellos no tenía más la característica alegría que los adornaba. En ellos había un miedo, profundo y casi hiriente, que caló a Raph hasta los huesos. Todo el rostro de Mikey había girado y cambiado en un segundo. Y lo que era muchísimo peor, en sus ojos no sólo había miedo, ni pánico, había dolor. Raphael quisiera, con todas sus fuerzas, borrar el recuerdo de su mente, pero hay algo que lo mantiene vivo, caliente y tóxico en las entrañas de su memoria. Y cada vez que cierra los ojos, no puede dejar de ver a Mikey, al pequeño, molesto y dulce Mikey, aspirar aire, con fuerza, e inhalar en un ataque de pánico; no puede dejar de verlo retorcerse en medio del suelo, tomando su cara entre las manos y gritando como si estuviera realmente sufriendo.

No había querido hacerlo. No realmente. Era ese estúpido planeta y todo lo estúpido que lo rodeaba.

Raphael odiaba ese planeta. Odiaba el espacio. Odiaba herir a sus hermanos. Odiaba herir a _Mikey._ Mikey. El que, por más estúpido, irritante y ridículo que pudiera ser, era su luz.

Raphael era irascible, propenso a irritarse, y Mikey no ayudaba mucho. Aquel planeta había vaciado sobre él una ola de oscura y dañina ira, y cuando Mike había explotado... bueno, él había explotado también.

Miguel Ángel lo había empujado, harto de sus burlas, y Raphael no podía escuchar mucho cuando comenzó a ver rojo y a sentir la sangre latir en sus oídos. ¿Quién se creía que era, después de todo? Él era el equivocado, no Raphael.

La lucha había traído estragos también. Nadie estaba en su máximo potencial, miopes por el lúgubre entorno del planeta; y cuando Mike lo había golpeado con sus armas, no pensó racionalmente. Ahora que lo recuerda, el golpe no fue grave, no había dejado marcas y ningún dolor restante, y ahora no puede saber por qué se enojó tanto.

No había pensado con claridad. Eso le dice su mente. No lo había razonado, sólo gritó, sintió furia dentro de su cuerpo, y el calor hormigueando en sus puños por las ganas de golpearlo.

Lo empujó. Con fuerza.

Empujó sus puños contra él, dañado en enojo, y al segundo siguiente todo se había destrozado.

Miguel Ángel se tambaleó hacia delante, giró y cayó sobre una roca espacial. En realidad, no hubiera sido tan grave si no hubiera sucedido lo que ocurrió después. El casco de Mike comenzó a fragmentarse. Las grietas finas corrieron a lo largo del vidrio, hasta que terminó por romperse.

Hubo un fragmento, uno pequeño, fugaz y obtuso (probablemente la mitad de la mitad de la mitad), de microsegundo, en que su cerebro dejó de funcionar. La ira se esfumó de su cuerpo, caliente y tóxica, como si fuera humo… como si nunca hubiera estado allí; y lo dejó en blanco.

Su cerebro dejó de funcionar al darse cuenta de la gravedad de los hechos. No había oxígeno allí, el aire de la atmósfera mataría a Mikey en un segundo. Raphael había mirado un millón de películas baratas en las que el villano, o incluso el héroe, morían drásticamente cuando su cabeza explotaba en el espacio. Eso le pasaría a Mike.

Raphael miró hacia él, sintiendo el aliento congelarse en su garganta, y lo observó gritar, en busca de oxígeno.

Raphael lo miró. En aquellas películas de mala calidad, aquello era divertido. Pero en ese momento, con Mike gritando por su vida, no había ni una pizca de diversión. Ni una sola mínima pizca. Y por más que quisiera engañarse, ver a Mikey mientras la cabeza le estallaba por los aires no iba a hacerlo reír. Lo iba a destrozar, en miles de millones de fragmentos que se llevarían el aire.

Gritó su nombre, aunque no lo recuerda. Se desgarró la garganta, abrió demasiado los ojos y sintió un miedo visceral matarle las neuronas mientras se balanceaba hacia el frente, estirando los brazos sin lograr tomar nada más que frío aire. Sintió un pánico tóxico quemarle el cuerpo al mirar a su hermano allí.

Y entonces, Miguel Ángel había aspirado una bocanada de aire antes de sonreír aliviado y gritar: "¡Chicos! ¡Podemos respirar aquí! ¡Es genial!"

Y a pesar de que Mikey estaba vivo, a pesar del alivio y la alegría casi insana que crecía dentro de él porque su hermanito no había muerto, se enfureció.

Tal vez no fue exactamente ira, pero algo dentro de él se rompió; algo cálido que burbujeaba en su pecho se quebró en un millón de pequeños pedazos. Porque nunca se había sentido tan débil. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable antes.

Tropezó, furioso, hacia el frente, con un hormigueo que resultaba hiriente en el estómago, y tiró sobre Donatello su casco. "¡Dijiste que no podíamos respirar aquí, idiota!" Gritó, temblando.

 _¡Creí que Mikey había muerto!_ Quiso escupir, pero no lo hizo.

Ahora mira a Mike reírse ante la pantalla de televisión, tan pequeño, frágil e inocente, y sabe qué fue lo que se rompió dentro de sí. Sabe qué fue lo que se fue en mil pedazos al pensar que moriría. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Mike era una parte de él. Cierta parte de Mikey vivía _dentro_ de él, y causaría un enorme y doloroso vacío si ya no estuviera ahí. Porque Mikey era su centro. Mikey era de donde podía sujetarse. Era lo que podía llenarlo y lo que podía romperlo.

Y lo que era peor, un microsegundo era suficiente para perderlo.

* * *

 **Bueeeeeno. Me gustó esto, en realidad. Quisiera saber su opinión, por favor.**

 **Oh, y para los seguidores de "Kisses", que en realidad no creo que sean muchos, por supuesto que voy a seguir con ese proyecto. ¡Casi está terminado el tercer capítulo, sólo faltan algunos ajustes y la traducción! En lo personal me gustó mucho, creo que es más empalagoso de lo que los otros fueron, jaja.**

 **Y… ¡oh sí! Tengo un proyecto en mente que me encanta totalmente. Sobre TMNT y la verdad es grande y grandioso y me parece que es en lo más completo que he trabajado, pero todavía le falta para estar completo, así que los dejaré esperando la gran sorpresa. Les juro que me fascina esta idea y estoy trabajando muy duro en ella, así que me encantaría que la leyeran cuando la publique.**

 **¡Los amo! ¡Review!**


End file.
